seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cry Pallas! Let Slip the Valkyries of War
Time to Sound the Horns of War! Just like that, an unofficial battle was declared between the citizens of Orlean Village, and this Marine group that seemingly went off the deep end. "CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!" shouted Black. The small group of Marines charged, giant included at the townsfolk. "Sir?" asked Black's lieutenant. "Isn't this a tad-" But before he could finish his sentence, Black ran after them, speaking silently into what seemed like just his wrist. "Shortsighted?" What plan did the Marines have at that point? We may never know, since none of the Marines had their standard firearms, only their swords. And as they were about to catch up with the stragglers of the running townspeople, a thunderingly low sound was heard, shaking the ground and tripping up most of the Marine forces, say for Black and the giant. "What the hell just happened?!" asked a Marine shock. From a distance, a woman in red hair, red lips, a red tank top and shorts stood on top of a very tall hill with a massive brass horn in front of her. She smiled and chuckled. The horn itself was about as tall as a small cottage, and was normally used to signal the arrival of pirates. Though it had long ago been abandoned, Mercury and Pallas thought it would be the perfect opportunity to use it as a disabling weapon. This was in the hopes of stalling them long enough to set the next trap for the Marine forces. A few moments later, they were all back up, ready to give chase again; but by this point, the townsfolk had disappeared. "Where the hell did they go?" asked one of the Marines. "I don't know, but something funny's going on around here..." another Marine pondered. "Spread out, men! I want those two rebel leaders alive!!" Black ordered. "Except you," he pointed to the giant. "You're with me." Immediately, the troops spread, however few they were. But soon, the same loud, thunderously low sound was made present again; and this time it blasted the Marines off the island (some even through whole buildings!), and into the nearby sea. To say the least, this shocked both the giant and Black. "Who is responsible for this?!" Black shouted. "....That would be us." said a sultry, female voice. And from on high came four winged women in old army uniforms; similar to those you would find on the cover of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; armed with brass horns that looked like sousaphones designed by Pablo Picasso.They had blue, green, red, and black hair and respectively colored lips, fingernails and pupils. They descended and stood tall against the duo. "Howdy, boys." said the blue-haired woman. "We're the Valkyries! Sound OOOOOOFF!" She put her blue-colored horn to her lips and blew it as though it were a harmonica to tune up a quartet. Then, oddly enough, they began to sing. "I am Svafa..." the black haired woman chimed, in a surprisingly deep voice for a woman. "I'm Brünnhilde..." the green haired woman chimed, slightly higher in tone than Svafa. "I'm Sigrún..." the red haired woman chimed, even higher than the first. "And I'm Freyja...." the blue haired woman chimed, she being the highest voiced of all. "We are the protectors of this island." Freyja continued. "Part of that which defends this island from invaders." Sigrún added. "And no matter what danger comes..." Brünnhilde went on. "We will protect this island..." Freyja wrapped up. They each inhaled and blew a deep note that knocked Black and the giant to their knees. "FROM YOU!" they finished. "First off, ladies, you have a wonderful lung capacity." remarked Ulysses, still shook from the blast. "Secondly, bizarre instruments or not, you will ''surrender and help us find your little rebel leader, or else!" "Or else what?" taunted Sigrún. "Or else '''THIS!'" shouted Black. He pulled the hammer out from behind his back, readied it, and swung it at a nearby bar. A thunderous BOOM '''was heard around the island; and just like that, the house shattered to pieces. "Perhaps I didn't introduce myself properly before, ladies." admitted a patronizing Black. "I am Captain Ulysses "Hammer of Justice" Black, the most notorious Marine captain this side of the North Blue! So yes, maybe I ''am ''a drunken gambler that leeches a bit off of the Vice Admirals. And maybe I ''didn't ''think this as thoroughly as I had thought, but you know what?" He swung his club at Sigrún, hitting her across the town and impacting in the hard, hard ground near the outskirts. "At least ''I ''know better '''than to come unprepared!" he roared. As if on cue, three more, much bigger Marine ships docked on the other sides of the island. Several hundred Marine ships surrounded the three Vikings, and started beating the already down Sigrún. Captain Black laughed loudly. "What do you say to that, you blowhard bitches?!" he demanded. The Valkyries remained silent, and stood firm against the captain. "Nothing, eh? Fine! And so...you DIE!" he decided. The Marines began to charge, but as they were about to both shoot and/or slash the three still standing Valkyries, several harpoons seemed to spring from nowhere and skewer the gunners, and a sword in the shape of a clarinet stopped the sword-wielding Marines. "How about no, sir?" asked a voice. As luck would have it, both Pallas and Mercury appeared, defending the Valkyries. "Get to Sigrún, lovey." Mercury said. "We'll handle the hammer bastard and his giant crony." Pallas added. The Valkyries flew off, and blew their horns to knock the Marines harming Sigrún away. They rushed to the aid of their fallen sister in horn. Svafa and Brünnhilde helped her up. "Are you okay?" asked Freyja. "Yes, Mama, I'll be fine..." she coughed. She spit a bit of blood out of her mouth. "Just stay down, Daughter of the Red Flame, we will keep you and this island safe." assured Freyja. "Svafa, sound your horn; tell the villagers the time is right!" "Yes, Mother." Svafa said. She inhaled deeply, and blew an even deeper note. This note was a code red for any citizen of Orlean Village. And just like that, the villagers got ready for battle, armed with various instrumental weapons and more alcoholic cannons that were being rolled our from all sides. And thus, the battle began in earnest. TO BE CONTINUED Category:One Piece: Peace of Mind Category:Mercury Goodman Category:Pallas T. Kite Category:Orlean Village Arc Category:Story Category:Chapter Category:Valkyries Category:Svafa Category:Freyja Category:Brünnhilde Category:Sigrún Category:Captain Ulysses Black